


Summoning

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Andusk, Biting, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pheria had told him that something had gone….differently than expected in her little experiment, but she’d been babbling about other worlds and planes again and he’d only been half listening.</p><p>“Yes, darling,” he’d finally interrupted, “But does it at least have a cock?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning

Sendhel stared in curiousity at the man in the summoning circle. Pheria had told him that something had gone….differently than expected in her little experiment, but she’d been babbling about other worlds and planes again and he’d only been half listening.

“Yes, darling,” he’d finally interrupted, “But does it at least have a cock?”

“Oh…. Yes…!” She’d given him that wide eyed staring-through-you look before scurrying off to report the outcome of her experiment to Fedra. “*That* he certainly has…!”

And he did, in fact have a cock, pleasantly large, half-erect. The subject in question was not, however, Airrik. There were some similarities, in the face, and hair, and the unabashedly lustful gaze….. but this man at least looked human.

“Well, darling, you’re not quite who I was expecting, I admit.” Sendhel didn’t try too hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he walked the perimeter of the summoning circle. He’d promised Pheria that he would keep at least *mostly* outside of it. “Are you even really a succubus?”

“Come a little closer and let me show you.”

They exchanged smirks, neither having any great expectations of that line being effective. Not-Airrik continued. “I know we’re not quite exactly who we each want right now, but I think we can make the best of the situation.”

At that, Sen had to laugh, sidling close to the barrier where the (claimed) demon lounged. “Oh, darling…. I can be exactly who *anybody* wants. Whenever.”

The demon smiled, leaning in as far as he could. “You have no idea how close you could come… But still, you want it. I can tell. You want to feel this inside you,” he rubbed himself, swelling his member to an even more impressive size, “want to slobber all over it and then have me hold you down and fuck you raw, fill you with so much cum that it’s all you shit for a week.”

The thought *had* crossed his mind, and Sendhel almost couldn’t help himself from leaning in just a little closer, and licked his lips. “Promises, promises….”

“There’s no one here to hold me back.” The words settled in – sending a chill down his spine, and a warmth through his groin. “I could use you just how you need it.”

Sendhel hesitated, knowing it was a bad idea and yet wanting it so very desperately. It was the succubus’s turn to lick his lips.

“Kiss me,” he ordered, and Sendhel did, finding himself inside the circle in short order, his robe quickly shed and himself as naked as his lone companion.

“We don’t have much time,” he whispered, knowing Pheria wouldn’t be gone long, already falling to his knees even as the other man grabbed him roughly by the ears and forced his head down. Sen was hard as a rock, and kept one hand for himself as he hungrily swallowed the cock him front of him. The demon was using him too roughly for much finesse, tangling his fingers in Sen’s hair, tugging on the rings looped through his ears. There was definitely something of Airrik’s untameable wildness in this one too, but he sensed a deeper, more personal passion as well, like he really was standing in for some other unreachable lover.

When the demon came the first time, the sweet taste of the come that spurted down the back of his throat was as much confirmation that the man was a sex demon as anything – he knew the taste well enough. He didn’t have long to savour it, however, before his head was pulled back. “Fuck my ass,” he begged, even as the succubus repositioned him to do just that, “Give it to me hard, ah!” He cried out in surprise as his ass was smacked unexpectedly. He arched his back, presenting himself for more. In another moment he felt the demon’s spit-slick head pressing against his hot asshole. The stinging from the unexpected smack make it a little harder to relax on to, but he still had one hand on his own cock. He jerked himself as the other man pushed his way inside – Sen neither wanted nor needed any more of a warm-up, and his partner seemed as keen as he to get to business.

Not-Airrik gave him only a few moments to accustom himself to the sensation of being so filled before he began to deliver the rough pounding he’d promised, so that Sen was forced to let go of himself and brace fully against the hard stone floor lest he be pushed down into it. He moaned loudly, thrusting back into the hard fucking and letting himself get almost lost in the sensation. The demon took him roughly by the hips at first, but he reached around to fondle Sen’s own cock in time with his thrusts, and bit ungently into his shoulder with teeth a little sharper than he’d expected. The breath caught in the back of Sendhel’s throat when his partner came, but he’d been too well trained to let himself go unless he wanted to – and he didn’t, quite. The demon had lived up to his words well enough, but he wanted more. He always wanted more.

“Now it’s my turn,” he panted, first to the floor, then again with greater confidence as he looked back, tossing his tangled hair over his shoulder. “You don’t just want to fuck. You want to be wanted. So let me fuck you – you can think me whoever you like, darling, with his cock buried in you balls deep. I don’t care – but I do want you, want to ride your ass and make sure that when you get sent back wherever you came from that you leave here with fond memories.” He managed to wriggle free as he spoke, flipping on to his back so that the other man straddled him. Maybe it would be more enticing, he considered, to let him keep a little more control. Sendhel really just wanted to get his dick inside a succubus.

“She’s coming back,” the other man said, but he was already getting stiff again. Sen took the hardening member in hand, using it to draw him forward and position him above his own cock. He thrust his hips up a little, rubbing himself against the other man’s ass, knowing how good the metal ball through his head felt as it teased the demon’s hole.

“We can be quick darling. I don’t think it will take much.” He was aching for release, teasing himself as much as the other man. Hunger, rather than relief, washed through him as his partner eased himself down on to Sen’s cock, leaning forward to pin his shoulders to the floor as he did, slipping his tongue between eagerly parted lips. The kiss was dizzying, and he thought he tasted blood. The tightness squeezing his shaft was too distracting to give anything else much thought, and he dug his fingers into the thighs pressing him down, as though he could be buried deeper yet if only he could find better purchase. The other man lifted himself up a little, giving him room to thrust. As promised, it didn’t take long for Sen to come as well, and the blood pounding in his ears was almost enough for him to miss the sound of two sets of footsteps winding their way back to the workroom.

It was a bit of a struggle to push the other man off – as though he wanted Sen to know that he’d only been allowed up – and he still felt dizzy and out of breath as he threw his robe back on hurriedly. The women would never believe that *nothing* had happened. They both knew him much too well, but they needn’t do more than guess at the particulars. Still bound in the circle that Pheria had constructed, the demon flashed him a hungry, knowing smile before turning his attention to Pheria and Fedra as they entered. Sen nonchalantly ran his fingers through sweat-tangled hair, and flashed the pair an innocent look.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
